


Хороший напарник

by ineedthatglowbirdy



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthatglowbirdy/pseuds/ineedthatglowbirdy
Summary: таймлан - 60-е, Логан и Виктор в одной команде в ЦРУ





	Хороший напарник

**Author's Note:**

> таймлан - 60-е, Логан и Виктор в одной команде в ЦРУ

Они всегда были вместе: на работе и после. Крид таскался за ним хвостом, пытался то ли опекать, потому что ни с кем больше не сближался, то ли командовать – по привычке. Но выпить в одиночестве и подцепить кого-нибудь в баре теперь стало невозможно. Казалось, веселые ночки остались в прошлом, до поступления на службу в ЦРУ. Логан, конечно, нормальный мужик, он всегда любил женщин, а женщины любили его, кто бы что ни подумал, хотя ему по сути плевать на чужое мнение. Все равно побоялись бы сказать. Просто иногда хотелось отдохнуть, расслабиться, удовлетворить свои постыдные потребности.

Когда напряжение распухло, как воздушный шар, достигло своих пределов и лопнуло, Логан махнул рукой и, вполуха слушая ленивую беседу Крида с жопастой барменшей, вбросил побольше феромонов, как делал всегда, когда ему нужен быстрый, жесткий перепихон. Потому что против его животного магнетизма и природной харизмы мало кто мог устоять.

Вот Крид мог, Логан это сразу понял, когда встретился с ним взглядом.  
Мог, но не хотел.

Закинув удочку, Логан был затянут рыбешкой на самое дно.

В целом, Крид ему нравился, не считая тех моментов, когда вел себя странно. Логан списывал излишнюю жестокость на старые травмы и военное прошлое. Поговаривали, Крид прошел через гребаный ад, причем уже в детстве. В конце концов, он отличный напарник, всегда прикроет твой зад и вытащит из самого пекла, а на остальное Логану плевать.

Впрочем, ему не рожа важна или характер, а то, что между ног. Насытить свою похоть и разойтись – всё. За этим они и пришли в мотель. К тому же, Крид-младший был что надо: большой, красивый, с внушительным обхватом и в полной боевой готовности, как, мать его, по команде. Логан не успел снять пиджак, а старина Вик расстегнул ширинку и вывалил на свет божий свой огромный венозный болт, блестящий смазкой на темно-багровой головке. Отличный стояк, десять баллов из десяти. Логан не стал касаться его, но внимательно рассмотрел, представляя каково это, почувствовать эту махину у себя внутри, быстро разделся. Вытащил презервативы и тюбик смазки из кармана пиджака, передал их Криду, тот быстро раскатал резинку и растер по стволу прозрачную субстанцию, хмыкнув. То ли его развеселил запах клубники (Логан специально не выбирал, быстро взял, что дали, и поспешил свалить), то ли сама необходимость смазывать себя перед случкой. С Крида станется ебать на сухую, только хрен ему.  
Логан смазал себя, лег на живот, сполз коленями на пол и велел начинать. Крид встал сзади, навалился, порыкивая от возбуждения, облапал задницу и без лишних прелюдий вошел – то, что нужно. Логан охнул. Самый большой размер, что был у него. Понадобилось время, чтобы привыкнуть. Но Крид не торопился, растягивал, медленно раскачиваясь вперед–назад. Легкая боль вперемешку с небольшим дискомфортом, но это лишь поначалу, а потом Логан сам начал двигаться навстречу. И тогда Крид сорвался, наращивая темп, вцепился когтями в плечи и сжал пальцы так, что чуть не хрустнули ключицы. Логан зарычал и зарылся носом в простыни, чтобы не слышать запах другого самца, потому что чертова вонь перебивала все настроение. Он ничего не мог поделать: чужие феромоны будили в нем первобытное чувство соперничества и животного азарта против его воли.

А в остальном — просто охуенно. От движений бедер, от шлепков яиц о яйца, от медвежьей хватки на плечах возбуждение нарастало, как лавина, и Логана подмахивал, царапая бедра ногтями. Крид ускорился, драл, как заведенный, глубоко, сильно, жестко, и головка упиралась точно в простату. Логан даже не пытался сдерживаться, весь сосредоточился на ощущениях и стонал в голос.

Оргазм накрыл внезапно, мощно, тело свело судорогой, упругая струя брызнула на ковер. Он спустил без рук. Ха.

Кажется, его оглушило немного. На секунду все перестало существовать, кроме ноющего наслаждения в мышцах, а потом он вернулся в реальность, вяло задергался, отпихивая Крида. Крид вытащил свой болт, стянул гондон, потащился в ванную, разгоряченный, злой. Логан лежал на влажных простынях, рукой искал сигареты, потому что курить хотелось пиздец как, и слушал журчание воды и влажные звуки дрочки. Сигареты были в брюках, брюки – черт знает где. Твою мать.

Пришлось оторвать себя от кровати и найти брюки, а с ними - сигареты и зажигалку и блаженно затянуться, вернулся в кровать. Задница приятно ныла.  
Крид вышел минут через пять, от него пахло спермой. Логан старался не смотреть на него, пока он одевался, разглядывал себя в зеркало у входа и поправлял волосы, что-то мурлыкал себе под нос. Логану совершенно не хотелось никакой болтовни. Только курить и спать. Но, когда Крид махнул ему на прощание и открыл дверь, Логан позвал его.  
– Ничего личного, Вик, – бросил он небрежно.  
Так, на всякий случай, чтобы Крид не вздумал подумать невесть что, хотя с ним это случалось редко. Считай – никогда.  
Тот обернулся в дверях, подмигнул:  
– Разумеется, – и улыбнулся зубасто своей фирменной крокодильей улыбкой. А потом тихо ушел.

Когда закрылась дверь, на Логана нашло тревожное чувство, раздражающее, назойливое, как незаживающая царапина. Он затянулся покрепче и отмахнулся от дурных мыслей: ночка была отменной. Он бы повторил.


End file.
